Frostsmitten
by Lyra von Karma
Summary: Ice Queen thought her life was difficult back when Fionna was her enemy, but how is she going to handle things now when Fionna's her girlfriend? A collection of one-shots just in time for the holidays. Also known as 12 Days of Snowbunny on tumblr.
1. The Ball (Part I)

**That's right guys. 12 days, 12 one-shots. From today until Christmas day you'll get a new Snowbunny drabble. Figured this would be a good way to get the ball rolling on here, plus this ship really needs more content. Happy holidays everyone and hope you enjoy this ~**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Ice Queen inquired nervously, staring at the wooden floorboards of her somewhat-former enemy's tree house. "It's not too late for you to just go by yourself. I don't mind spending the evening at my castle tonight." To be perfectly honest, she much rather preferred the idea of sitting on a crystal couch with one of her penguins and watching movies instead of going to this party. "_Never thought I'd hear myself say that,_" the normally attention-starved woman chuckled lightly.

"No way, dude. We totes need to do this!" A young voice called from the nearby bathroom, where Fionna the Human Adventuress was getting ready "I'm not gonna chicken out now when so much rides on the success of this dance, and I don't want you to either."

Ice Queen sighed, knowing Fionna was going to say something like that. Prince Gumball's Bi-Annual Gumball Ball was in a few hours. Normally such a thing would delight her; her slushy blood would buzz with excitement as she came up with new ways to crash the party and maybe even take home a nice prince as a souvenir.

But that was then. Before things changed. Before she lost interest in kidnapping attractive male royals. Before Fionna started messing everything up.

"_No, she made everything better,_" she scolded herself. Fionna was the thorn in her side that eventually grew to fill the hole that had been in her heart for centuries. The rival who became a companion, as cliché as it sounded. The girl she had been half-secretly dating for the past few months. Of course, most of Fionna's friends were already aware of her relationship with the Ice Queen; but none of them had really _seen _the two of them together (not to mention they didn't really seem to like the idea). The sole exception was Cake, who was just barely beginning to warm up to the icy woman's presence.

Until tonight, anyway.

Now the Ice Queen was being brought as Fionna's date to one of the most important social events of the year. If things went well, everyone would see that the Ice Queen really wasn't someone to be feared. If not, Fionna would probably never speak to her again.

Ice Queen tried not to think too much about that possibility.

"Well, how do I look?" The young voice brought her back to reality. Looking up she saw her girlfriend standing in front of her, slowly swishing a familiar dress back and forth.

"Hey didn't you wear that when…" Ice Queen trailed off, not really wanting to mention a moment she wasn't exactly proud of.

Fionna blushed, "Yea, I did. Cake fixed it up again. It's kinda the only dress I own…" That wasn't very surprising.

"It really is beautiful," Ice Queen lightly trailed a blue finger down the pure white folds of the dress, twirling the light pink ribbon in the back with another. It was hard to believe that six months ago she had torn this dress apart while trying to teach the Fionna a lesson for standing in between her and her "precious" Gumball, after probably breaking the poor girl's heart as well. "_No, you're not allowed to think about that right now!_"

She looked up at Fionna's reddening face, wondering just how much deeper she could force that blush to go. "Just like you," Apparently quite deeper indeed. The dark color contrasted with the wispy golden curls that hung in front to frame the human's face in a way that the Ice Queen found enticing. She wished Fionna would take that silly old bunny hat off so that she could more of the hair she'd grown to love, but she knew better than to suggest that. Yet.

Instead. "There's just one more thing you need. Close your eyes." Calling upon the familiar power in her golden tiara, the wizard's hands started flashing blue as she summoned the tiniest of icicles to weave together into a delicate little string of magnified snowflake patterns. Getting up from Fionna's bed, she gently clasped the new necklace around Fionna's neck, smiling when she gasped at the contact. "There, now you're perfect."

Fionna opened her eyes as Ice Queen conjured a block of ice to use as a mirror. Biting her lip, she studied her reflection. "It's so cutesy and girly-looking," she lightly touched the icy new addition. Ice Queen mentally cursed; she should've known her little tomboy wasn't one to appreciate jewelry. Then Fionna gave a little laugh and surprised her, "I kinda like it, actually." Then she frowned, "Is that what you're wearing?"

Ice Queen looked down at her own ensemble. Most of it was part of her normal outfit: Large blue gown, with crystal heels hiding underneath, and of course her golden tiara and choker. There were a couple of new additions as well, like the blue band that held back the top half of her thick curly white hair to reveal slanted ears adorned with icy drop earrings.

"What's wrong with this?" She asked, "It's formal enough, and I cleaned the dress this morning."

"No it's fine, I guess," Fionna assured her. "It's just what you always wear. I wanna see you switch it up every now and then, y'know?"

"_And _I'm _supposed to be the woman in this relationship,_" Ice Queen rolled her eyes, "Maybe another time, dear." She patted the heroine's shoulder and left a soft cool kiss on her forehead. "Come on, we'd better get going and get this night over with,"

"Don't worry," Fionna laughed as she followed Ice Queen down the ladder, "I'm sure everything will work out okay," and then –not quite out of Ice Queen's earshot as she would've liked– added under her breath, "I hope."


	2. The Ball (Part II)

**So, I'm just going to apologize in advance. Every set of drabbles has one weak link in the chain, and for this set it happens to be this one. Hopefully you still find it enjoyable, though.**

* * *

"Whoa," Fionna breathed, checking out the scene before her. "The Candy Kingdom looks wicked crazy from up here," Everything was lit up for the occasion, from the gigantic castle in the center, to the lanterns on the outer wall. Even the Gumball Guardians were blowing glowing bubbles into the sky.

Ice Queen tried to roll her eyes without disturbing the rhythmic swish of her feathery eyebrows as they carried her and her date through the skies. "You say that as if you've never seen it before. Don't you ride here like this on Cake all the time?"

"Well yea, but she doesn't usually stretch _this _high!" Fionna explained, "The extra height makes a _big _difference!" She threw out her hands to exaggerate the difference before remembering that she was currently flying hundreds of feet in the air, and she may have just thrown her only security from falling off balance.

"Augh, be careful will you?" Ice Queen snapped as she regained control, adjusting her grip on Fionna until she cradled the girl like a baby. "You want to get yourself killed?"

"Sorry," Fionna said sheepishly. "Though I would've guessed someone as experienced in kidnapping as you wouldn't be thrown off like that," she couldn't help but add slyly.

Ice Queen only _humph-_ed in response. They rode on in silence until descending into the castle gardens, where they found a line of guests waiting to get inside. Upon landing, everyone turned to look at the two women. Most of the candy citizens were very familiar with how the Ice Queen constantly tried to terrorize their prince into marriage, and thus greeted the wizard with cold stares and whispers.

Meanwhile Fionna jumped out of Ice Queen's arms. "Hey guys," she said cheerfully with a wave. This left the candies confused; why was their hero, one of the prince's favorite people, so comfortable with that menace standing behind her? More importantly, why wasn't she kicking the queen out of the kingdom?

The candies turned back towards the castle, but the whispers continued as everyone shuffled inside. That wasn't quite the reaction Fionna was hoping for. As they got closer to the door, Fionna started fidgeting nervously. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

Ice Queen sighed and wrapped a comforting arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "You're just now realizing that?" Fionna glared up at her. "Look," she added, "we're here now and we can't just leave when everyone's already seen us. Besides, think about how badly you wanted this."

"I _know,_" Fionna yanked on one of her hat's ears in frustration. "I do want this, and we both _need _this." They had both reached the curtains by this point, a wary banana guard pulling them back to let the couple inside. "But that doesn't make it any easier."

"Of course it doesn't," Ice Queen's fingers met Fionna's as they both entered the ballroom with nervous footsteps. At first nobody really seemed to notice them –or were probably just trying to ignore them. Ice Queen was just about to say something about that when she saw the Candy Prince walking up to them.

"Ah Fionna," Gumball spread his arms out to welcome her, "So glad you could make it!" Turning towards Fionna's companion, he cleared his throat to curtly say, "Ice Queen."

"Gumball," Ice Queen replied in a similar tone.

"Yes, well," he tried to look anywhere but at the queen, "the dance floor and punch line are open to everyone. Feel free to dance, mingle, and do whatever. It is a party after all!" He cleared his throat again. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have to go check on…something," the prince disappeared into the crowd as quickly as he had come.

Ice Queen clicked her tongue softly, "Poor thing. This must be so awkward for him, us being exes and all." She sighed, "Maybe once he sees how dedicated I am to my little tomboy, he'll finally move on."

"I don't think that's really…Oh forget it," Fionna knew she couldn't make the queen see the situation any differently. "Let's go dance or something."

Ice Queen raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Can you even dance, Fionna?"

"Well…no," Fionna admitted, "But neither can you!"

"How do you know tha-Ah!" Fionna wasn't listening to Ice Queen anymore, instead dragging the older woman onto the dance floor. The music was currently fast-paced and the other partygoers were moving to the beat in a dense crowd. However, when the two newcomers came close, the crowd dispersed, forming a wide circle around them.

"Well, that's interesting," Ice Queen commented, noting all the eyes that were suddenly on them.

Fionna just led her into a clumsy rhythm of jumps and feet shuffling. "M-maybe they just want to make way for our awesome moves!" Her wavering and unconvinced tone was the only thing that kept Ice Queen from laughing.

"Fionna, darling, I may not be the sanest person here, but even I'm not that delusional." Ice Queen muttered just loud enough to hear.

"Well-oomph" Whatever she was going to say was cut off when Party Patti herself pushed through the crowd and started bumping hips with Fionna.

"Thought you guys could use a little help," the other bears in Patti's crew joined them one-by-one, forming a crowd around the women and using nudges and bumps to lead them into a semi-coherent dance. At first, the other guests continued staring, but sure enough, they started following suit soon after. It wasn't long before the imposing gap that had surrounded the couple collapsed completely.

"See? This isn't so bad," Fionna laughed, her newfound enthusiasm eroding away her girlfriend's unease until the wizard couldn't keep a smile off her face either. By the time they broke away for a breather a few songs later, Ice Queen was even thinking that the night might end well after all.

Spotting Cake over by the punch bowl, Fionna rushed over to fist bump her best friend. "Yo, did you see us out there?"

"I sure did baby, you girls were on _fire_," Cake beamed, "Nothing like a little body shaking to break the ice, I always say."

"You're doing that on purpose," Ice Queen accused.

Cake ignored her, "Fi, you look absolutely stunning. I knew that dress was perfect for you, and you even got yourself a beautiful little necklace to match!"

Fionna blushed, "Thanks, Ice Queen made it for me,"

"Did she, now?" Cake laughed, "I should've known. Queenie was always good at making little trinkets." She looked at the Ice Queen, a genuine smile on her face. "You know, you don't look half-bad either."

"Umm, thanks," Ice Queen shifted uncomfortably, not used to compliments from the cat.

"Well I better get back to MoChro, you two get your buns back on the dance floor!" Cake stretched off, only for her spot to be replaced by Gumball.

"So, I see you two are enjoying yourselves," he looked even more uncomfortable than he had earlier. "That's umm, that's good."

"Yea, we are," Fionna linked arms with Ice Queen, "You should totes come dance with us,"

Gumball laughed nervously, "Oh, well, you know I should probably…"

"Oh come on Gummy, you know I don't bite," the sharp teeth in Ice Queen's grin said otherwise. "At least not hard anyway-"

"Are you really done?" Gumball interrupted her, his pink face growing serious.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean it; do you swear you're not going to do any more kidnapping?" He stared Ice Queen down, challenging her.

"Well, yea. I mean, I don't really see any reason to anymore," She wrapped her arms around Fionna –who was choosing to remain silent.

"I'm going to regret doing this," Gumball looked to the heavens and sighed. "Dance with me,"

"What?"

"_Dance with me_," he stressed. "I can ask the DJ to play a set of slow songs. If the candy people see you dancing with their prince, they'll be more inclined to trust you, and so will I."

"Well, what do you think Fionna," Ice Queen looked at the girl in her arms, waiting for her date's permission.

"Well, I think he's on to something," Fionna smiled, "I guess I can share you for a little bit." She pulled herself out of the embrace, giving the Ice Queen's hand a comforting squeeze. Finding a nearby chair to plop down on, she watched the reluctant wizard follow an even more reluctant prince onto the dance floor.

She couldn't help but find it hilarious how awkward and uncomfortable those two obviously were. Every move was stiff, but surprisingly graceful. Fionna had to admit that Ice Queen had skill, at least when it came to slow dancing. She blushed when she realized she would probably get a turn later. The fast-paced dancing was one thing, but Fionna had never really had the chance to slow dance before. She really wasn't familiar with anything to do with dating really; she and Ice Queen both just kind of made it up as they went along.

"Hey guys!" Fionna was yanked out of her thoughts to see Starchie running around, alerting anyone who would listen to her, "look at the ceiling!"

Looking up, she felt her stomach drop, "_Oh no_." Sure enough, there were little white flakes falling from thin air, a few at first but quickly multiplying.

The candy people, most of whom had never even seen snow before, flew into an immediate panic. Everyone was running around and bumping into each other, Gumball trying his hardest to calm his citizens down. Fionna jumped up from her seat and rushed towards the obvious culprit. "What did you _do?_" she hissed.

Ice Queen threw her hands up and smiled sheepishly. "I guess my snowflakes wanted to join in on the fun? Heheh…"

Fionna groaned, "You were doing so well, though!"

Ice Queen opened her mouth to apologize, but soon found herself with a face full of snow. Fionna looked over to see Cake laughing and encouraging everyone to throw snowballs at the wizard. She dove out of the way, as snow flew in from every direction to bombard the queen. Thinking fast, she formed a few snowballs of her own and lobbed them at anyone she could reach, causing the entire ballroom to explode into a giant snowball fight. Fionna watched as the candies stopped panicking and started enjoying themselves. Even Gumball was laughing and joining in on the fun.

Sighing in relief, she ran over to where Ice Queen was currently digging herself out from under a mound of snow. She extended a hand to help her out, only for Ice Queen to pull her down.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Fionna whined.

"To celebrate," Ice Queen wrapped her arms around the human, pulling her in for a kiss. "I think tonight went pretty well, don't you think?"


	3. The Tour

**Okay, I'm not going to be one of those people who begs for reviews, but I know there are some lurkers out there. Don't be afraid to tell me about how I'm doing, kay? ~**

* * *

She whipped through the air as fast as she could, pushing herself to the absolute limit. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but she did know that she had to get to Fionna and Cake's tree house. Soon.

"Come on, stupid eyebrows, flap faster!" Ice Queen grumbled to herself, ignoring the soreness that was growing in her forehead. The grasslands seemed to zip by for hours before her destination finally came into view. Not even bothering with a graceful landing, she literally burst through the front door before her heels finally made contact with the ground. Frantically scrambling up the ladder, she was met with an irritated Cake, who was glaring at her from by the stove.

"Umm, hi," Ice Queen waved feebly.

"Hi," the cat grunted. "You know, between you and Fionna I feel like I'm having to fix that dang door every other day!" She didn't give Ice Queen a chance to apologize, "Speaking of Fionna, go do something about her, will ya? She won't stop bothering me!" She jerked her head up towards the bedroom and returned to her cooking, bushy tail swishing angrily.

"Umm, okay?" Ice Queen slowly moved across the kitchen floor, unnerved by the cat's attitude. She expected her to be a little more freaked out, given the nature of her visit. Regardless, she continued up to room above, where she found her girlfriend sprawled across her bed of furs.

"Fionna!" Ice Queen rushed to the bedside, kneeling and cautiously placing a hand on the human's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Fionna slowly raised her head to focus on Ice Queen, "Oh, hey girl."

"Fionna, dear, I got your text saying I needed to come over as soon as possible." she moved her hand to cup Fionna's cheek. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh?" Fionna scrunched her face up in confusion, trying to remember something. "Oh yea, I did say something like that earlier, didn't I?" She sighed, "It's just, I've been cooped up here for a few days now. I don't really have any adventures to go on…"

"What? You mean, ugh" Everything clicked into place, and Cake's apathy made a lot more sense. "Fionna did you really just call me over here because you were _bored_?"

Fionna blushed. "Well, yea. I mean, you probably had nothing to do either, so I figured we could do nothing together or something like that. Isn't that what people who date do?"

"Yes, because the ruler of an entire kingdom has _nothing to do_," Ice Queen groaned. "You know, I actually was kind of busy before you interrupted!"

"Doing what? You have the emptiest kingdom around!" Fionna laughed, "Your only subjects are literally those little penguins that can pretty much take care of themselves!"

"Is that really what you think?" Ice Queen's voice softened, more shocked than hurt.

"Well yea," Fionna shrugged, "What else am I supposed to think?"

At that, Ice Queen abruptly leapt to her feet. "Up."

"Wha?"

"I _said_, up." Ice Queen pulled the lethargic girl out of her bed. "And dress warmly, too. I don't want you catching a cold on my watch."

Fionna braced herself against the taller woman to catch her balance, not expecting the sudden movement. "Why, where are we going?"

"You'll see,"

* * *

"What are we doing out here?" Fionna asked. She was expecting Ice Queen to take her to the castle, but instead they landed in the middle of a field of snow with nothing of real interest in sight.

"You wanted to know what I do all day. Now you get to find out," Ice Queen answered without really looking at Fionna. Her focus was on her glowing hands, which were currently raising a figure out of the snow.

"What are you building, a snow horse?" It didn't really look like any horse Fionna had seen before. If anything, it reminded her of Lord Monochromicorn, just a lot shorter and hornless.

Ice Queen hummed in confirmation. "You probably wouldn't recognize it, but this is what horses looked like back in the old days, before the war happened."

"Oh," Fionna breathed. "It's kinda pretty, actually. Not like the blobby poo brains you see around here." She giggled at Cake's name for the creature. "Wait a minute, though. I thought you said you couldn't remember anything before a couple hundred years ago. How do you know what they looked like?"

Ice Queen laughed. "You're right; I don't really have any memories of those days myself. However, I _do_ have a couple of old storybooks lying around. I'm going off of one of the pictures." She patted the finished sculpture's flank, "Now get on, it'll be just like riding Cake or MoChro," she added upon seeing Fionna's nervous face.

"Well, okay then," she gulped and clambered onto the horse's back. Ice Queen quickly followed suit, angled so that both her legs draped over one side. She wrapped her arms around Fionna's waist to hold her steady and finally brought the horse to life. The horse bucked and jumped around at the sudden animation, neighing a few times before Ice Queen used her magic to guide it in a certain direction. Fionna would've never admitted aloud that the horse had spooked her, but that didn't stop her hands from clutching fists of snowy fur as she leaned back into Ice Queen's chest as far as she could.

They rode on in silence, occasionally distracted by snow golems walking by that decided to wave hello.

"So, like, do the snow golems think of you as their queen too?" Fionna asked.

"Well I would hope so, considering I created them," Ice Queen laughed.

"Wow," Fionna breathed, "Did you create _everything _around here?" She wasn't quite sure why the thought had never occurred to her before.

"Almost everything." Ice Queen didn't say anything else as they approached a thick cluster of trees with leaves that appeared to be made of icicles. Halting the horse, Ice Queen jumped to the ground and helped Fionna off before collapsing the creature back into a pile of snow.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Where we're going, I don't want outside snow getting in," Ice Queen answered simply before taking Fionna's hand and leading her through the trees. The clearing they walked into didn't look any different from everything else, but Fionna noticed that Ice Queen had visibly relaxed and found herself a spot to sit in the middle of the field. Not sure what else to do, Fionna plopped next to the wizard, huddling up to her for warmth.

For the longest time neither of them said anything. Ice Queen was lost in her own thoughts, leaving Fionna to just enjoy the other woman's presence. She briefly wondered if this was the Ice Queen's idea of a date. "_You would think after weeks of being with her I'd be able to tell the difference between a date and when we're just hanging out,_" She sighed softly, wishing relationships weren't so confusing.

"This place is very special to me, Fionna," Ice Queen broke the silence. She let her hand gently glide across the snow in front of her. "This snow isn't mine, you know."

"What do you mean?" Fionna looked up at her questioningly.

"Well, everything in my kingdom outside of this clearing was created by me. Every snowflake, crystal, and gust of wind is one of my children." Ice Queen sighed. "They all speak to me, and usually not very nicely. Cold elementals aren't really known for being polite. They always want things from me. '_Oh Ice Queen, let me go terrorize this guy over there_' or '_make this area colder,_' things like that. If I don't keep everything in line, they'd probably riot and a bunch of blizzards would break out everywhere.

"Not here, though," she grabbed a handful of snow and examined it. "None of the snow in this clearing was made by me. It's completely silent." She smiled.

"So wait, you're saying snow _talks _to you?" Fionna shouldn't have been so surprised; she'd heard the wizard say crazier things before.

"Yes, all the time," the smile disappeared. "I can never catch a break. Even if the snow isn't speaking to me directly, I constantly hear it whispering about anything and everything."

She sighed, "But as long as I'm here, the voices stop. I finally have some semblance of peace." She leaned closer to Fionna, "And now I'm going to share this little paradise with you, because you also bring me peace."

"Wow, umm, thanks," Fionna's blushing was getting uncontrollable. "Glad I could help, I guess."

They laughed and talked for several more hours until night fell, their energy levels plummeting along with it. Flying Fionna back to the tree house, Ice Queen ended up crashing on their couch for the night. Any voices that tried to disturb her in her sleep were chased away by thoughts of the human girl that was stealing her heart more and more each day.


	4. The Child

**Sorry that this isn't fluffy or even really romantic, but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone.**

* * *

The wind was being especially rowdy that night, wild and thrashing as it whipped up a fierce blizzard. It was almost as if the wind knew there was vulnerable victim in its vicinity. Ice Queen knew better than to try to control the raging gales, opting instead to trudge back to her castle, a young Cake nipping at her heels.

"Whoowee, I could barely see my own paws out there!" the feline remarked once they were safely inside, "Can't really feel them either."

"Hmm," Ice Queen responded without really paying attention. She didn't really have to worry about things like that, so why should she have cared? In fact, she rarely cared about anything as of late. At that moment, she was more than ready to just not-care herself right up to her faithful bed, and she would've gladly done so too.

If it weren't for the piercing wail that suddenly filled the room.

Cringing, she whirled around to look at Cake, immediately taking note of the strange bundle in the cat's arms.

"_Uh-oh,_" Cake squeaked in anticipation.

"What in Grod's name," Ice Queen growled, "is _that?_"

Cake gulped, "Well…I'm not really sure. I found it buried outside on our way here. I think it's some kind of baby."

Ice Queen sighed and rubbed her temple, "And you thought bringing it inside was the thing to do?"

"I didn't know if it was still alive or not," Cake shrugged, "judging by the crying I think I guessed right."

"Obviously." Curious, Ice Queen lifted the baby into her arms, unwrapping the bundle to get a closer look. She was met by a small rosy face, shiny with snot and tears. She also saw the outline of a white hat and the tiniest tuft of golden hair. Strange, it looked almost…

"Human," Ice Queen whispered, momentarily fascinated.

"Human?" Cake blurted out, "But nobody's seen one of them for centuries!"

"And yet here we are," Ice Queen twirled a finger absentmindedly around the child's hair. "Well whatever," she handed the baby back to Cake, "I'm going to bed."

"What about the baby?"

Ice Queen frowned, "What about it?"

"Well, what should we do with it?" Cake pushed back a feeling of dread, not liking where the conversation was going.

"I don't know, put it back where you found it or something?" Ice Queen shrugged, not too terribly concerned.

"B-but there's no way it'll survive on its own out there!" Cake's tail was starting to swish around, signaling her rising anger.

"So? That's not really our problem, is it?" Ice Queen couldn't really understand why Cake was getting so riled up over this.

"We've just discovered what may be the last human, and you're just going to let it _die _like that?"

"Well why not? They've already been declared extinct anyway. Either way, I can't have a kid running around here. What prince in his right mind would marry me if he saw that? That's right, none. We're not keeping the human, and that's final." She turned her back on the cat and walked away defiantly.

"Fine!" Cake yelled, "If you won't take care of her, then I will!"

"Ha! You can't even take care of yourself" Ice Queen's distant voice drifted to the cat's ears mockingly.

"Watch me."

The first thing Ice Queen noticed when she woke up the next morning was how unusually quiet the castle was. Cake's usual yowling for breakfast was nonexistent, and that worried the wizard.

"I wonder how mad she still is about the kid," she mumbled to herself. A glance at her bedside table held her answer in the form of a note. Quickly grabbing it, she read it softly to herself.

"_Your Majesty, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. This isn't the first time that your crazy selfishness has made me completely disgusted by you. Honestly at this point, you're so gone that no prince would ever give you the time of day unless you held him against your will. It's not only pitiful but it makes you a harmful influence to be around._

"_This is goodbye for us. I've taken the human child and left the Ice Kingdom. I'm not coming back._

_-With Former Love, Cake the Cat._"

Ice Queen crumpled up the letter, overcome with emotion. How could her only friend just leave like that, all for a stupid kid she randomly found? Deep down she blamed herself, but it was much easier to direct her anger towards the child.

"I swear, if that thing somehow survives, it better hope I never find it!" Tossing the note aside, she quickly got out of bed and ran to the window, letting the crisp air calm her down.

"I'll have to hold princes against my will, huh? You know, that doesn't sound like a half-bad idea…"


	5. The Rumor (Part I)

**Oops, I had to skip a day. Surely you'll all forgive me, right? I'll make up for it later.**

* * *

"Ha! I win again!" Fionna tossed her controller up in victory, having beaten Marshall Lee at _Ice Cream Roundup _for the third time in a row. "Now pay up!"

Hissing in frustration, Marshall Lee begrudgingly shoved a hand in his pocket, pulling out a handful of ripe red raspberries –the last he had on him at the moment– that were dropped into Fionna's waiting hands. He was forced to sit and watch as she popped each berry into her mouth at an agonizingly slow pace, making sure to savor his lunch's sweetness in the most torturous way possible.

"Man, why couldn't we have bet blackberries or something?" Marshall Lee grumbled. He wouldn't have cared nearly as much about losing those. "You do realize it'll be at least a few hours before I have something else red to eat, right? I may even have to resort to eating my own shirt!"

"Well, maybe that'll teach you not to doubt someone when they say they're the master at something," Fionna taunted.

"Hmph, this isn't over yet!" Marshall Lee crossed his arms, trying his hardest not to resort to childish pouting.

Fionna shrugged, "Uh, yea it is. You're out of betting material!"

He grinned devilishly, "Well maybe it's time to change the stakes, make this a little more…interesting."

Unfortunately, Fionna never got to find out what the vampire was planning, because Cake popped in at that exact moment to toss a phone in the girl's lap.

"Queenie wants to talk to you," was the cat's only explanation before slipping off again.

"Umm, okay," Shaking off her confusion, Fionna shooed Marshall Lee off the couch before bringing the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"

"Fionna?" Ice Queen's shrill voice was oddly comforting as always. "Umm, hey. I was wondering if maybe you were free tonight."

"Yea, I guess…_provided Marshall stops throwing a temper tantrum about losing a couple of video games,_" she added mentally.

"Perfect, how do you feel about dinner at my castle then? I have a surprise for you." Fionna almost thought she could feel the nerves emanating from the normally cool and collected queen. She had to keep herself from giggling at how cute her girlfriend could be sometimes.

"I feel like I'd enjoy that a lot," Fionna noticed Marshall Lee sticking a finger down his throat in disgust at her girly tone.

"Oh great, it's a date then! See you later love," Fionna was almost too preoccupied with finding something to throw at the vampire's face to notice her choice of words.

"R-right, bye!"

"So what did Icebutt want?" Marshall, deciding to play it safe, floated out of Fionna's projectile range.

"Apparently I have a d-date tonight," Fionna blushed as she felt the word pass her lips. Would there ever be a time where she'd actually be used to the idea?

"Fun," Marshall Lee appeared uninterested initially, and then his expression shifted between amusement and horror. "Wait, tonight? Are you sure?"

"Yea, why?"

"Oh man, I was afraid this might happen," he sighed dramatically, raking a hand through his black hair, "Do you know what day it is?" She shook her head as he expected. "It's Valentine's Day!"

"Valenwhat Day?" Fionna asked, confused.

"Valentine's Day, it's something the humans did before the war," he floated back down to the couch, lazily throwing an arm around her shoulder. "It was basically the one day a year where humanity went to complete crap,

"See, there was, like, this ancient spirit thingy known as the Valentine Lord, and he _hated _romance-y stuff for whatever reason. I think it's because he was killed for performing marriages or something. Anyway, once a year he rose to the surface world to completely screw over any couples he could find.

"Rumor has it; he would possess people and invite their lovers over for a 'date,' only to use the opportunity to make their lives miserable. I hear the death toll was always higher on Valentine's Day, too."

"Y-you're just making that up," Fionna gulped.

"I wish I was," Marshall's face was surprisingly serious.

"Well, Ice Queen wouldn't…she's not possessed, right?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, it wouldn't surprise me if she was weak-minded enough to fall victim to the Valentine Lord. Then again, maybe she's fine. Go see her at her own risk.

"In the meantime, I'm gonna step out now. If you'll need me, I'll be at the candy castle." He hesitated a moment before adding, "Try to make both our lives easier and don't need me."

"Why? Do you need to protect Gumball from the Valentine Lord or something?"

"Uhh…yea, protect. Let's go with that," the vampire laughed nervously before donning his cloak (which he thinks is totally cool, despite everyone else's snickers). "Peace,"

She watched Marshall Lee fly off, nearly jumping out of her skin when she found Cake behind her.

"Graah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Fionna shrieked, shocked by her own jumpiness.

"Err, I'll try my best not to," Cake deadpanned before patting Fionna's shoulder. "What's got you so worked up, baby?"

"Worked up? I'm not worked up, I'm totes cooled down!" Fionna played with her blonde fringe absentmindedly. "Hey, you don't think Ice Queen's gonna kill me during our date tonight just because it's Valentine's Day…do you?"

Cake laughed, "Oh come on Fi, everyone knows Valentine's Day isn't real! It's just an old wives' tale; humans had a lot of those back in the day."

"Er, right," Fionna gulped nervously. "I guess Ice Queen's timing just has me a little freaked out."

"Well, _I'm_ certainly not about to force you into spending more time with that madwoman than you need to," Cake couldn't resist the jab at her former master. "But I _do_ think this is all just a coincidence and you don't really have anything to worry about."

"You're probably right," Fionna smiled.

"Of course I'm right, honey!" Cake beamed. "Now get your butt in the shower, I'm not having my baby girl going on a date looking like a slob!"


End file.
